


Laughing at Clouds

by FictionalKnight (Northern_Star)



Series: Sunshine and Rain [1]
Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-11
Updated: 2009-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 16:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Star/pseuds/FictionalKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's raining, but Bruce doesn't care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laughing at Clouds

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/profile)[**bradygirl_12**](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/)'s [2009 DCU Fic/Art Spring Rain Challenge](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/391206.html) \- and for prompt #21 from my song lyric table.

My goodness, sir, you're completely drenched!" Alfred immediately exclaimed at the sight of a dripping-wet Batman climbing out of the Batmobile.

"Am I?" Bruce asked as he took his cowl off and walked nonchalantly toward the computer console. "Hadn't noticed."

Alfred stared at him, mouth gaping for a moment. "You hadn't _noticed_ , sir? How could you not have noticed? You look as though you've spent your entire evening patrol crouched down in a puddle of rain water."

"Oh, I..." Bruce unclasped his cape, letting it drop heavily to the floor in a wet splat. "If you say so, Alfred. If you say so."

"I thought you despised the rain, sir," Alfred said, eyeing Bruce suspiciously. "Why, just last week you were complaining that--"

"Well that was last week, wasn't it?" Bruce shrugged as he reached for a soft, dry towel, and ran it over his face and hair. "Tonight, it doesn't matter."

Hidden by the towel he still held over his head, Bruce lightly pressed the tips of his fingers to his lips and smiled. It didn't matter if it had rained tonight. It didn't matter if it rained every night this spring - or for the rest of his life.

Bruce no longed minded the rain, now that he had tasted the sun.


End file.
